<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Goes A Long Way by SilverMoonSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780686">A Little Goes A Long Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky'>SilverMoonSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien and Nino’s friendship is what we all need, Adrien has a crush on Marinette and is clumsy around her, Adrinette April 2020, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Felix Felicis, Fluff, Gryffindor Alya Césaire, Gryffindor Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Adrien Agreste, Hufflepuff Nino Lahiffe, Kinda, Marinette and Adrien's personalities have been kinda reversed, Marinette likes Adrien too but is much more subtle about it, Matchmakers Alya Césaire &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), lots of fluff, not intentional but oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nino mixed Felix Felicis in Adrien's drink, he finally gets the confidence he needs to ask Marinette out. But exactly what'll happen once the potion wears off?</p><p>Written for Day 21: Magic for Adrinette April.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Goes A Long Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that technically, because they're all French they would go to Beauxbatons, but they're going to Hogwarts anyways because I don't care about logic :P Also for reference, Adrien and Nino are in Hufflepuff, and Marinette and Alya are in Gryffindor. I debated on where to put Marinette for a while (since I figured she could be in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin), but ultimately this is what I decided.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien was not a lucky guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, he was the literal embodiment of bad luck. He had a terrible father, his mother had disappeared, and he’d been homeschooled for most of his life while other kids his age attended Hogwarts. He even had a black cat who was notoriously known for being lazy and eating stinky cheese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why when he won a vial of Felix Felicis in potions class, Adrien had been beyond ecstatic. Because perhaps, even if it was for just a little while, he could finally turn his luck around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you think?” Adrien asked Nino. The two of them were in their dorm room. “Should I use it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you even use it for, dude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I could use it when I have a major exam or something. . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino suddenly looked up from where he was flopped down on his bed. “Or you could use it to ask Mari out,” he said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien stiffened. “No, I don’t think that would work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I ask her out during the influence of the potion, what happens when the potion wears off?” Adrien bit his lip as Plagg weaved around his legs. “She’d probably be mad at me for using the potion in the first place. And then she’d hate me and she’d never like me and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, calm down.” Nino frowned. “I guess you have a point. But you have to ask her out sometime, dude. Or else someone else will ask her first, like that Ravenclaw guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who, Luka?” Adrien asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino nodded. “Yeah, him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien picked up Plagg and absentmindedly started stroking his cat’s fur. Plagg immediately hissed and jumped out of Adrien’s grasp. “But how do I ask her? And if I do, where do we even go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could take her to Hogsmeade,” Nino said, “that’s where Alya and I went for our first date. Dude, just do it,” Nino added when he saw Adrien’s hesitant expression. “If you don’t, I swear, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> add that Felix Felicis potion to your drink and </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Adrien said with a sigh, “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you will,” Nino muttered under his breath so he couldn’t hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sure enough, weeks later, Adrien still didn’t do it. Even when Nino pushed him towards Marinette in the corridors, or when he was partnered up with her during transfiguration, he could barely utter a coherent sentence around her before he froze up and babbled something stupid. Marinette would merely smile at him and ask him if he was okay--which he was. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine. Continuously embarrassing himself in front of his crush was totally just perfect--before he fled to the safety of his dorm room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t!” Adrien exclaimed one day as he paced around the room. Nino was once again berating him for not asking her out yet. “I always freeze up when I’m around her! She’s never gonna like me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hopeless,” Nino said, shaking his head as he took a sip of the hot cocoa he’d snagged from the house elves in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino glanced over to see Adrien flopped on his bed with his head buried against his pillow. Nino rolled his eyes. “Hey,” he said, walking over, “cheer up, dude. It’ll be okay.” Adrien looked up at his friend. Nino held out a cup for him. “Want some hot cocoa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Adrien sat up and took it from him. He immediately downed the whole thing, letting out a long sigh when he was done. “Thanks. I needed that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, dude.” Nino grinned a little too widely. Adrien frowned. There was something. . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> about his friend’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nino,” Adrien said, “what did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” His friend said a little too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Adrien remembered a conversation he had with Nino a couple of weeks earlier. A conversation involving a certain luck potion, along with a threat. He shot up from the bed and darted over to the drawer he’d kept the vial in. It was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien turned and stared at him in shock. “You did not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino held up the Felix Felicis in his hand, beaming. “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the vial from him and inspected it. There didn’t seem to be much gone. “How much did you use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a lot. Just enough to last you a couple of hours or so.” Nino rubbed his hands together excitedly. “Do you see what this means? You can finally ask Mari out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Nino shook his head. “No buts. You’re gonna do it. You have luck on your side, dude! You can do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if the potion tampers with her feelings for me?” Adrien asked hesitantly. “What do I do then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not gonna happen,” Nino said, a little more forcefully than what he was used to. “Now come on. Alya and I are going to Hogsmeade after classes today. The potion’s only gonna last until about seven in the evening. Ask Marinette during transfiguration, and then you guys can go on a date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien fiddled with his fingers. “But what if--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> did I just say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay, I get it. Sheesh, I never knew you could be this pushy,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s only when you’re being an idiot,” Nino said. “Now let’s go, otherwise we’ll be late to class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the two of them went to transfiguration. The entire time Adrien couldn’t help but feel nervous. After all, even with the potion, what were the chances she’d say yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can do this. You can do this. You can--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adrien,” Marinette said, walking over to him once class had ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mari,” Adrien said with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nino said you wanted to talk to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did?” He asked, surprised. He glanced over to where Nino was standing next to Alya. He gave him a thumbs-up. “Oh, yeah. So um, I was, er, wondering. . . .” he awkwardly rubbed the back of his hand against his neck, suddenly blurting out, “do you wanna go and get coffee or something at Hogsmeade this evening? Together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien wanted to smack himself. That was terrible! Some luck potion this was. There was no way she was going to say--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Marinette chirped. She grinned, her cheeks slightly pink. “I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! I’ll come get you at five?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be great,” Marinette said. She turned to walk towards the door. “I’ll see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you too.” Adrien held his hand up to wave, but she was already out the door. He could’ve sworn he heard her squeal to Alya, “oh my gosh Adrien just asked me out on a date!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe that was his imagination. Either way, as Nino walked up to him to clap him on the back for finally gathering up enough courage (even if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been because of a potion), all he could do was grin. Because he’s just asked the love of his life out. And it was going to be amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The date went smoothly, for the most part. He and Marinette had pleasant conversation; she laughed at his lame jokes, and as the evening went on, they slowly got to know one another better. Like for example, she had a cat named Tikki who absolutely loved to snack on the stray cookies she brought from dinner. Adrien had grinned and told her about Plagg, promising to one day introduce the two to each other. It was great. Their time together was </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and with every passing second Adrien could find more and more reasons for why he liked Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he knew it couldn’t last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Felix Felicis would be wearing off soon. Adrien checked his watch as Marinette stood up to go to the bathroom. It wouldn’t be long before all his self-confidence was gone and he was back to being plain old Adrien. As Marinette came back to the table, he resolved to himself to tell her the truth. It just wouldn’t be fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to tell her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something to tell you!” He blurted out when she sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette cocked her head. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember that Felix Felicis I won in potions a couple of weeks ago?” She nodded, and he continued. “I. . . . I ended up using it to ask you on this date.” He hung his head. “I’m really sorry you’re here because of a stupid potion, but I just used it so I could ask you out because I actually really like you and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Marinette said, effectively cutting off his rambling. “Calm down. It’s okay. I actually--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Nino suddenly burst into their conversation. Startled, Adrien looked up to see his best friend, Alya trailing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were here the entire time?” Adrien asked, bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never mixed the Felix Felicis in your drink,” Nino confessed sheepishly, ignoring Adrien’s question. “I just pretended so that you’d finally have the confidence to ask Mari out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien gaped at him. “Wait, seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at Adrien, smiling. “That’s what I was trying to tell you,” she said. “I--I knew Nino pretended to mix in the potion. He told me before we got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gears in Adrien’s brain were turning. Someday, Adrien would have to smack Nino for planning all of this without telling him. But in the meantime, another thought was running through his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you came because you actually wanted to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette blushed. “I like you, Adrien,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was on fire now. “Really?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “Really,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was sure Alya was taking pictures of this moment, but then he didn’t care. His heart was soaing. He couldn’t believe it! She liked him too! He grinned, giddy with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See dude? I told you so.” Nino leaned over and ruffled his friend’s hair. “A little self-confidence can go a long way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And needless to say, Nino was right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>